Remembering Love
by xobriannaxo
Summary: Gabriella left Troy and their daughter six years ago.Troy recieves a call that she needs him.She has amensia and remembers nothing about her life.He brings her home to the place she once wanted nothing to do with to find maybe remembering love isn't hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Summary- Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez were married for four years before she left him. They got married when they were eighteen years old (they meet the same way they did the in the movies and everything that happened in the first two happened in this story). Gabriella not only left behind Troy but their two year old daughter as well. She left behind Albuquerque and all the people there to go to LA. There she became a writer publishing a best seller by the time she was twenty six. But now six years after she left him Troy has received a call saying she was attacked. She now has amnesia and remembers nothing of her life including marrying or divorcing Troy. Troy brings her home but what happens is the question!**

**Chapter 1**

He didn't understand why out of all the people in the world they had to call him. Troy Bolton hadn't spoken to Gabriella in six years, which was why he was surprised when he received a call from a hospital in LA telling him that he was the only one listed in her emergency contacts that they had on file. He didn't want to go, which was mean he knew but why in the world would he want to see her? She had left him. The only reason he was with her was because his mother had forced him to. His mother had always loved Gabriella, even after everything she had done. Now, he was walking through a hospital he had never been to, looking for a woman he didn't want to see.

"Hello," he said to a nurse at a desk.

"How may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Gabriella…ummm Montez," he said.

"Montez," the nurse said and he nodded his head. She turned to her computer and typed in something.

"Montez…yep she is in room 303 but are you Troy Bolton?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"The doctor actually wants to speak to you about her condition. I will buzz her down right now," the nurse informed her.

"Okay, thank you," he said.

"No problem, Dr. Manton will be right down. You can just sit right there and wait," she said, pointing to a row of chairs. He went and sat down, his head racing. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours as he waited. Finally, the doctor arrived.

"Mr. Bolton?" she said.

"That's me," he said, standing up. She offered her hand and he shook it.

"Now, I realize that you and Ms. Montez are divorced but you were the only one listed in her emergency contacts. I realize how awkward and time consuming this must be for you but you will be glad to know that we have managed to call her work and they are sending her assistant," she told him.

"So I can leave?" he said, hopefully.

"Well, we might want to wait a little while for that. If her assistant can't be responsible for her, someone has to," the doctor told him and his jaw dropped.

"Umm…divorced not married. I haven't talked to her in six years," he said.

"Which she doesn't remember," the doctor said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused now.

"Gabriella Montez has no memory of who she is right now," Dr. Manton told him.

"You have got to be kidding me?" he exclaimed.

"I can assure you that I am not. Three days ago, someone broke into her home while she was there. When she discovered the burglar, she barely had enough time to call the police from the looks of it when the person attacked her. She suffered serious trauma to her brain. Right now we are unsure of whether her memory will return but the best thing to do is surround her with people who could help her remember who she is," she said.

"Well then you better find someone who can tell you because I can't," he said.

"Mr. Bolton, I realize what a delicate situation this must be for you but right now Ms. Montez is suffering from severe retrograde amnesia. She can't remember a thing about who she was," the doctor explained.

"Excuse me, are you Dr. Manton," a petite blonde woman asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered.

"I'm Allison Michaels, Gabriella's Montez's assistant," the woman said, offering her hand. The doctor shook it briskly and Troy sighed in relief.

"Great, her assistant is here so I can leave," Troy said.

"Ms. Michaels, this is Troy Bolton, Gabriella's ex husband," the doctor said.

"Gabriella was married! No way," Allison exclaimed, shocked.

"You didn't know that your employer was married?" Dr. Manton said, her face tensed with disbelief.

"Well, to be truthful, the publishing company she works for hired me. We aren't really close. I'm just supposed to make sure she is writing…which she isn't. She is supposed to turn in a book in two months and she has nothing," Allison stated.

"In Ms. Montez's conditions, she will need some help. It would be best if she didn't live alone. Ms. Michaels would you be able to watch her," the doctor asked.

"Sorry but she doesn't live in LA. She lives outside of LA…like three hours away from me," Allison said.

"Well, don't look at me, I live in New Mexico," Troy said.

"You could always take her home with you," Allison pointed out.

"I have a job too you know and a kid I have to take care of," Troy said.

"Ms. Montez did live in New Mexico for a large part of her life. Maybe it would help her to be around that area," the doctor.

"Listen, I cannot, I repeat cannot take her home with me!" he said, angrily.

"Maybe you would two would like to see her before you make any decisions. Who knows? Maybe simply seeing someone will trigger her memory," the doctor said.

She led them to a room and knocked on it before entering. Troy and Allison followed her in, hesitantly. Troy wanted to turn around and run but curiosity kept him there. She hadn't changed much. That was his first thought when he saw her. She had the same long dark brown almost black curls that he brushed everyday. His daughter's curls. She had the same huge brown eyes. Eyes that were the same large size as his daughter, only hers were the same color as his blue eyes. She was frowning as they entered the room. Her face scrunched in concentration. A look he had looked at for the past six years with pain. It was the same look he saw on his daughter's face when she was doing something that required a large amount of concentration. His daughter was an almost exact replica of the woman in the bed in front of him…_their_ daughter was a replica of her.

"Hello Gabriella. I brought you two visitors. This is Troy Bolton and Allison Michaels," Dr. Manton said.

"Hello," Gabriella said, unsure. She had a confused and upset look on her face.

"Hello Ms. Montez. I'm your assistant," Allison said.

"I have an assistant?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Yes. I work for Bennet Publishing. You write books for the company," Allison explained.

"Oh…umm…if you don't mind me asking, how many books have I written," Gabriella said.

"Well…one that we published last year but you are supposed to be working on one now. You wouldn't happen to know if you are anywhere close to done," Allison asked her.

"Sorry, I can't remember," Gabriella said. She looked helpless and Troy couldn't help but feel slightly bad for her.

"Oh well, that's okay," Allison said, unconvincingly. Gabriella looked at Troy and he felt his heart speed up. It was irritating really that she could still do that to him. He should be repulsed by the very sight of her. He shouldn't want to look at her, let alone want to kiss her senselessly and _make _her remember everything she had left behind. No, he should want to walk away and never come back.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you either," she said to him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm an old friend. I knew you back in high school and in college," he tried to explain, purposely leaving out the fact that they had been married for four years and now had an eight year old daughter.

"Oh," she said. He sighed. He was being roped in. He knew it. He could feel it. He was going to give in once again.

"I was just explaining to Mr. Bolton and Ms. Michaels your condition. We were discussing where and who you could stay with," Dr. Manton told Gabriella. Troy saw Allison wince and he rolled his eyes. The girl obviously was not interested in taking care of Gabriella.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone," Gabriella said softly, noticing Allison's wince. Troy sighed and mentally decided to scold his mother for sending him down here.

He was making a mistake letting her get to him. He was letting everything he had done to get over her go. Troy was giving in once again to the girl he had fallen in love with when he was sixteen years old.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! As you can guess, he is going to bring her home. Please review!!)**


	2. Maebe

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2**

Troy looked over the obviously nervous and anxious Gabriella. They had just gotten off a flight from LA to Mexico and Troy was driving them to his home. It seemed as if the only thing that had been harmed was Gabriella's memory, her motor skills and such were fine. She had several packed suitcases in the back of her car, which had been given to them by Allison, who had gratefully passed her on. Gabriella was a lot quieter than he remembered. Maybe that was because she wasn't sure if she was a quiet person. Either way, it was strange.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, suddenly.

"Sure," he said, apprehensively.

"Where are my parents?" she asked and he sighed with relief. The answer to the question wasn't going to be easy but at least it wasn't something that would make them both uncomfortable.

"Your dad died when you were seven. He was a firefighter who died on the job. But he died a hero. You and your mother moved from New York after he died though. You two lived in Colorado for a little while and then you moved to New Mexico when she got transferred because of her job. When you were nineteen, your mother died. She was in a car accident. It was very hard for you because you two were so close," Troy told her.

"Oh," she said.

"How did we meet?" she asked.

"We met at a ski resort in Colorado. We were both their over Christmas break. This was right before your mother got transferred. We met again when you started school at East High. Fate brought us back together, I guess you could say," he said, with a small smile on his face.

"Where did I go to college?" she asked.

"University of New Mexico," he answered, quickly.

"Did I always want to be a writer?" she said.

"Yes," he said as he drove into his driveway. The front door opened almost as soon as he shut off the car and out came a small girl. She had long dark brown curls all around her face and big blue eyes. She was small for her age. The little girl running across the law was Troy Bolton's life. Maebe Gina Bolton was the one thing that had kept him going, even when he felt like his life was over. She was the person he woke up for every morning.

"Daddy!" the eight year old yelled as she ran to him. She flew into his arms and he scooped her up, hugging her small frame tightly. He hadn't been away from her this long in her whole life and the separation had obviously been a strain on both of them.

"You got bigger," he said as he set her down. She rolled her blue eyes at him and he grinned.

"Dad, you were only gone a week! You can't get bigger in a week," she said. Maebe peeked around him and looked at Gabriella, who was walking towards them, a shy look upon her face.

"Is that her?" Maebe whispered, excitedly.

"Mae, remember what we talked about on the phone," he said warningly to the little girl. He had never lied to his daughter. When she was six, she had asked him about her mother. He had contemplated telling her an array of different things about her mother but had finally settled on the truth. As the years went by, Maebe had asked him question after question about Gabriella. How they met, what she liked, what she disliked, and anything else that came to her mind. Troy had talked about Gabriella a lot more than he liked the past few years.

"I was just making sure," Maebe said, with a grin that was scarily alike his own. He rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that she had a picture of Gabriella under her pillow that she stared at all the time. Troy turned to see Gabriella just feet away.

"Gabriella, this is my daughter Maebe," he said. He wondered if maybe this would help her remember but was disappointed when Gabriella seemed as oblivious as before.

"Hello," Gabriella said, smiling softly at Maebe, who was grinning brightly and excitedly.

"Hey," Maebe said. Troy went to the back of his SUV then and pulled out two of her heavier suitcases easily. She reached in and pulled out two suitcases too. Maebe walked in front of them to the house, turning to look at Gabriella every few moments as if afraid she would disappear. They walked into the house that had once been Gabriella's, too. He could hear Taylor and Chad talking in the kitchen. He set her suitcases down and she did the same, looking around the front room. He led her to the kitchen, where Taylor and Chad looked at her amazed as if they hadn't believed that he was really bringing her here.

"Taylor, Chad, you remember Gabriella right?" he asked.

"Of course," Taylor said with a fake smile. Gabriella hadn't just abandoned Troy and Maebe she had left all of them which he could see Taylor hadn't forgotten unlike Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella greeted. Chad was staring at her with a strange look on his face.

"How about I show you to your room? You can unpack and relax," Troy offered and she nodded her head quickly. He led her out of the kitchen, giving his best friends looks before he left the kitchen. They grabbed her suitcases and went up the stairs. He led her to one of the guest rooms and set the suitcases down. She set the ones she had in her hand down and looked around the room.

"I hope this is okay," he said, suddenly nervous.

"It's beautiful," she told him. The room had a queen sized bed with a yellow and white comforter. The walls were painted in the same soft yellow as the blankets. The furniture was white. He wanted to tell her that she had decorated this room but figured she didn't need to know that…not yet.

"Dinner is in like, two hours, so if you want to come down then, it will be fine," Troy said.

"Okay, I'll be down," she told him. He nodded his head and left the room. He went downstairs and back to the kitchen.

"Is she upstairs?" Maebe asked.

"No, I threw her out the window! Yes, she is upstairs," Troy answered.

"I can't believe you brought her here. I would have left her in the hospital," Chad told him.

"Uncle Chad!" Maebe said.

"Maebe, go watch TV," Troy told her.

"Kill joy," she muttered as she walked away.

"What did you two do to my kid?" he asked.

"We didn't do anything. She's missed you though. Been driving us crazy," Chad said.

"I missed her, too," Troy said.

"I hope you had a little fun while you were gone," Taylor said, her voice taking on a motherly tone.

"Not really. I mean, hanging out in hospitals isn't my idea of fun. The plane ride was as awkward as can be," Troy admitted.

"I would have lost her at the airport," Chad muttered.

"You are a horrible person," Troy stated.

"No, I am not. If Taylor left me, then came back with amnesia, I would tell her to get over it and get out of my house," Chad argued.

"That's what separates us. You are just plain evil, while I am a good guy," Troy said.

"No, what separates us is you are stupid," Chad told him. Troy couldn't help but laugh at the serious look on his face.

"I personally think you are doing a very good thing, even if I don't approve," Taylor told Troy.

"Why don't you approve," he asked.

"Because Troy, I don't want you to get your heart broken again," Taylor said, gravely.

"Taylor, I am fine, really. I realize that this is not permanent. Once she remembers who she is, trust me, she will be out the door, so it doesn't matter what I want anyway," Troy said.

"Just remember what she did. I'm not saying that you can't forgive her, just make sure you never forget," Taylor said.

"I won't forget Taylor, don't worry," he said. Taylor and Chad left about an hour later, leaving Troy to finally spend time with his daughter. They were outside walking down that street about thirty minutes before dinner. He was ready for the millions of questions that would be asked.

"So how long is she staying?" Maebe asked.

"Until she gets her memory back I guess," Troy answered. They were walking side by side down the street both with their hands in their pockets.

"She doesn't remember you," Maebe stated rather than asked.

"No," he replied.

"So she doesn't remember me," she asked.

"No, she doesn't," Troy said, watching her face closely. She didn't seem hurt instead she had a smile on her face.

"Which means she could be with us for a while right?" Maebe asked, excitedly.

"Maebe don't…she isn't staying, okay," he said, stopping. He kneeled down and put his hands on her small shoulders.

"But if she wants to…if she likes it here," Maebe reasoned.

"Mae, she didn't like it here before, I doubt being here will change her mind. We are just going to take care of her then she can leave," Troy said standing up.

"You want her to leave?!" Maebe said.

"I didn't say that. I just don't think she will stay and I don't want you getting your hopes up," he told her.

"Well, I think that she won't leave," Maebe retorted. She started walking away from him and he groaned.

"Maebe!"

"What?"

"Come back here, we aren't done speaking!"

"Yes we are daddy. I want dinner, now," she said. She was several feet away now and still walking.

"Maebe Gina Montez, I swear you better behave yourself," he said as he walked briskly.

"Whatever," she yelled, without looking back.

"Whatever? Whatever nothing. I will ground you," he said. She was on the lawn now and turned to look at him.

"You would not," she said, a grin on her face.

"Oh yes I would," he retorted.

"Oh please, daddy, remember when you told me you were going to ground me like, two weeks ago, then you didn't," Maebe pointed out.

"Well, I can ground you for that time and this time so I can make up for some lost time," he told her.

"I don't believe you," she said. He walked until he was in front of her and she had to look up slightly. She had a huge Bolton-like grin, with a twist of Gabriella on her face. He rolled his eyes and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Daddy, put me down!" she said as she pounded on his back with her small fists.

"I refuse," he said.

"Oh come on," she yelled.

"Are you going to behave yourself?" he asked as they stood in front of the door.

"Yes," she muttered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Yes dad, I will behave," she said loudly. He set her down and she straightened herself then gave him a dirty look.

"Love you kid," he said, with a grin as he opened the front door.

"Yeah yeah yeah, love you too dad," she said as she walked into the house.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

It was odd. _She_ was watching **their**child as a favor to him. Definitely odd. When he had returned from his "trip", his mother had informed him that she could not watch Maebe after school for a few weeks. He, of course, saw the set up and was annoyed but Gabriella had so helpfully offered to watch Maebe since she would be at his house anyway and had nothing to do. He was clearly unsure about this arrangement but what choice did he have? He was a cop now, much to Gabriella's surprise even if she had stuck around, she wouldn't have known that. He had switched to this career almost a year after she had left. College to him had been pointless after a while. He had a baby to worry about. Now he was at work, while right now on his street Gabriella was walking up to the bus stop he had shown her the day before.

Maebe came off the bus and her face lit up when she saw that Gabriella was there as she had said she would be. Maebe had plans. She was going to make her mother remember her no matter what it took. She figured she could also change Gabriella's mind and make her stay. The only thing standing in her way was Troy and Gabriella. Her dad wanted Gabriella to gain her memory back without their push and shove but Maebe didn't see how that could possibly work.

"Hey Gabriella," Maebe said brightly as she walked over to where Gabriella waited on the side walk.

"Hi Maebe. How was school?" she asked.

"Great! What did you do today," Maebe asked as they walked slowly back towards the house.

"Watched some TV," Gabriella answered.

"Lucky," Maebe replied, causing Gabriella to smile.

"You remember anything yet?" Maebe asked, curiously.

"No, sorry," Gabriella answered, upon seeing the disappointment on Maebe's face.

"Oh it's okay!" Maebe said, quickly.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we could go to your old house. This old lady lives there now and she is really nice. I'm sure she wouldn't mind us dropping by," Maebe said.

"We could do that. Are you sure your father wouldn't mind?" Gabriella said as they reached the end of the driveway.

"No, he won't mind. I'll go put my bag away really quick, you just wait right here," Maebe told her. Gabriella nodded her head. Maebe quickly ran into the house and deposited her bag inside. She was back by Gabriella's side within moments.

"Come on let's go," Maebe urged, slipping her hand into Gabriella's easily. Gabriella was slightly startled by this but didn't let go of Maebe's small, warm hand.

The walk was quiet and quick. It was a comfortable silence though. Gabriella was looking around as they walked, while Maebe lead the way. Maebe couldn't help but steal glances at Gabriella every few moments. Once they were at Gabriella's old home she was slightly disappointed that she would now have to share her mother with someone else even if it was just Mrs. Arnold.

"Here it is," Maebe announced as they stopped in front of Gabriella's old home. Gabriella looked at it apprehensively, her hand gripping Maebe's tighter. Maebe pulled her up the walkway to the house and up the stairs. She knocked on the door and smiled at Gabriella reassuringly. Mrs. Arnold opened the door and was surprised to see Maebe with a strange woman.

"Well hello Ms. Bolton, how are you today?" Mrs. Arnold asked Maebe, kindly.

"I'm good Mrs. Arnold, how are you," she retorted.

"Just fine," Mrs. Arnold answered.

"This is Gabriella Montez Mrs. Arnold, she used to live in this house. I was just wondering if we could go up to the room with the balcony and see it. We should only be a few minutes," Maebe asked.

"Oh of course dear, come on in," Mrs. Arnold said. Due to Troy's job and past (basketball), everyone in Alberqbuere knew Maebe and the story of her mother.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Arnold," Maebe said as she pulled Gabriella quickly up the stairs. She brought her up to the room that had been once been Gabriella's and let go of her hand. Gabriella looked round the room but remembered nothing. Immediately, Maebe could see this but didn't give up. She opened the balcony doors and walked out.

"My dad used to climb up the balcony to see you. Do you remember?" Maebe asked hopefully.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry," Gabriella said as she walked on to the balcony. She wondered what kind of friend exactly Troy had been. It seemed odd that a friend would climb her balcony and do what he was doing now. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe they had been more than friends and he was just embarrassed to tell her.

"Don't worry," Maebe said pulling her from her train of thought.

"How about we go get something to eat? My uncle Zeke owns this bakery and they have the best hot chocolate ever," Maebe told her.

"Okay," Gabriella said, softly, wishing she could remember who Troy Bolton was.

- - -

Once at the bakery, Maebe "introduced" Gabriella to Zeke. They sat a small booth for a while until they were interrupted. Troy walked into the café and looked at Zeke, who nodded his head towards a booth. Troy sighed when he saw Maebe talking animatedly while Gabriella watched with a smile on her face. He walked over to them and slid into the booth next to Maebe.

"Hey dad," Maebe said, while Gabriella took in the sight of Troy in his uniform. She had seen him this morning but he still managed to get her heart beating a beat too fast. She had to admit he was quite good looking which made her wonder even more if something happened between them.

"Hey," he said.

"Uncle Zeke called you, didn't he?" Maebe said.

"Yeah. What are you two doing anyway," Troy asked.

"Well first, we went to Gabriella's old house to see her room but she still didn't remember anything so we came here to get a snack," Maebe explained.

"Oh," Troy said, looking at Gabriella, who was staring at him with a look of concentration.

"You okay," he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered.

- - -

Later that night, after they had all eaten, Gabriella sat at the kitchen table tracing the wood of the table. Troy had just come down from his room and set a book down next to her.

"Thought you might like to see that," Troy said. She picked up the book and studied it uncertain of what he was expecting.

"Remembering Love by…oh I see," she mumbled.

"I wrote this," she whispered after a few moments of silent.

"Maybe you should read it or something. It might help you remember I guess," Troy told her.

"Did you read it?" she asked startling him.

"Umm...yeah, I did," he answered.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Well yeah, it was good…it was a lot sadder than I thought it would be, coming from you, that is," he replied.

"Hmm. Allison called me again today. She really wants the next book," Gabriella told him.

"You don't have to answer the phone. No one important would call while I am at work," he told her.

"She is sending me my phone anyways and my laptop. She found them," she retorted.

"Well, at least you will have all your stuff," he said.

"Yeah, everything but my memory," she mumbled.

"It will come back," he tried to assure her.

"What if it never does and I walk around not being able to remember my mother's name?" she asked, fear written across her face.

"Gina," Troy said.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"That is your mom's name," he told her.

"Oh thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said.

"I know this is rough but I did some reading and in most cases, your memory comes back within weeks," Troy told her.

"Aren't you going to get tired of me?" she asked.

"No, of course not. You can stay as long as you need to," he told her.

He knew in this case that would be not long. As soon as she remembered her life, she would be out the door. He may not know exactly why she had left in the first place but he did know she wouldn't stay here if she didn't have to.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	4. Dreams

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

Troy wanted to laugh but he managed to hold it in. Gabriella was in the living room watching Maebe dance to a song that was on MTV at the moment.

"Oh goodness," Gabriella said. The look on her face was causing Troy's face to turn red as he held in laughter.

"What did you think," Maebe asked at the end of the song as she turned to look at Gabriella. Maebe's face was red, her curls were messy and her eyes were dancing with anticipation.

"It was, umm…interesting," Gabriella answered.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Maebe suddenly asked.

"Huh? What?" he said.

"Your face is all red," Maebe observed.

"Its nothing," he assured her. She shrugged and turned back to the TV as another song started. He went into the kitchen, chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Gabriella said from the doorway. He turned to see her leaning against it, a smile on her face.

"Oh nothing," he said, grinning as he leaned against the counter.

"So I am going to ask this and please don't take offense to it, but are you the one who taught her how to dance?" she asked, causing him to laugh.

"Oh no, she picked up those moves all on her own," Troy told her.

"Really? Hmm, and here I was thinking that she was just like you. Sure you aren't just a little modest? Trying to keep your marvelous dance moves a secret," Gabriella teased.

"I am a much better dancer than her, trust me. You don't remember but I used to wow you and everyone else with my amazing dance moves," he told her and she frowned.

"I wish I could remember," she sighed.

"Don't worry, it will come back soon," he assured her. She continued to frown though, unsure of whether her memory would return. It had been two weeks since she had gone there and still, she remembered nothing. Sometimes when she slept, she would see things but they never made sense. All her thoughts were jumbled and when she woke up, she couldn't recall a thing.

"By the way, I finished it," Gabriella said to Troy.

"Finished what?" he asked.

"My book," she answered.

"Oh…what did you think?" he asked, curious.

"I hated it," she stated somberly. He laughed for a moment but then realized she was serious.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because it was probably the saddest thing I've ever read. The woman ends up alone. She gives up everything and all she has are her memories. Does she honestly think that is going to make up for everything," Gabriella exclaimed.

"I don't know. You wrote it," he said, slightly surprised at her strong reaction.

"I should rewrite it," she said.

"Well, I think a lot of people liked the book the way it was," he told her.

"Hmm…well, my next book will be a lot happier," she muttered.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said.

"Because that book was just depressing," she continued.

"I agree, it was very depressing," he told her as he turned to the counter.

"I want to know what made me write a story that is just so sad. I wanted to cry at some parts," she went on.

"Hmm," he said.

"You aren't listening to me," she stated. When he turned to look at her, she had her arms crossed against her chest and was staring at him.

"You didn't used to talk this much," he observed.

"Really?" she said.

"Well, when I first met you. Although, after a while, you did become a bit of a chatterbox when it was just you and me," he told her.

"Hmm," she said, staring at him. He began to feel uncomfortable and turned again.

"Troy, I was just wondering, well-," she started to say but was interrupted by Maebe, who came bursting into the kitchen.

"I thought you two were watching me?!" she yelled.

"Sorry sweetheart," Troy said, almost automatically.

"Sorry Maebe. I was just about to come back in there," Gabriella told her. Maebe grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the living room.

- - -

The last thing she remembered was Troy's face twisted in agony. She woke up screaming his name. It was the first response she could think of as his face dimmed in her dream. When she woke up, there were tears coursing down her face and she was shaking.

"Gabriella?" Troy said, his voice was husky from sleep.

"Troy," she whispered with relief evident in her voice.

"I heard you scream. What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was tense with worry as he walked over to her bed. She realized that he really had come straight from his bed because from the moonlight that was shining through her window, she could see that he was only wearing boxers. She couldn't speak for several moments and instead stared at him, only escalating his worries.

"Gabriella? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing. I just had a dream but don't worry, I'm fine," she tried to assure him. He reached up and moved a curl from her face, his fingers brushed against her skin. She could feel a sharp desire for his fingers to continue touching her go through her but too soon he pulled his hand back.

"You sure?" he asked. His voice was husky again, although this time the look in her eyes told her it wasn't from sleep. She could see his blue eyes darkening as he sat there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her voice shaky.

"Okay, well, I'll see you in the morning then," he whispered as he stood up.

"Right," she murmured. He left reluctantly and sat there, going over those moments in her head over and over. After a while, she thought back to Troy's face in her dream or rather nightmare. He looked like he was in so much pain. She wished she could remember what had caused it because she had a feeling that it was something she definitely should remember.

- - -

The next morning wasn't as awkward as it could be. He didn't seem to care that she had seen him in her boxers, which made her wonder if she had seen him in less. This thought kept her wide awake all day. She was glad when Maebe came home from school. She was a very good distraction. But when Troy came home, standing tall and absolutely adorable in his uniform, she had to look away. She breathed in several times before she walked into the kitchen, where he stood talking to Maebe, who was finishing her homework.

"So I told her she was a blockhead," Maebe was telling him.

"Yeah, that was probably not the brightest thing to say kiddo," Troy told her, smiling.

"Yeah, I know but who cares? She is a blockhead," Maebe replied.

"Next time just walk away, okay?" he said.

"Sure, sure," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Gabriella," he said, smiling at her. It threw her off and she was struck speechless again. She felt like how a thirteen year old must feel when her crush spoke to her.

"You feeling better? This morning you seemed to be a little off," he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," she lied. She wasn't fine. She wanted to remember who the hell Troy Bolton was and who she was.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Sorry I know it has been a while but I will try to update sooner. Please review!!)**


	5. Should Have Said Something

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5**

She had been living at Troy's for almost a month now and she still remembered absolutely nothing. It was actually starting to get irritating. Troy seemed to know more about her then she did. An example of this was one night when she was attempting to help him cook and he told her _after_ she managed to burn spaghetti that she had never been much of a cook. It had been easy to forgive him for laughing at her when he smiled at her, though telling her that he was sorry.

She was determined, though. Today she was going to cook something for him. Gabriella was able to drive after some impromptu lessons from Troy. She was getting used to doing normal things but remembering things like what her favorite color was (yellow according to Troy) was still a struggle. Today was different though. She was going to drive Troy's car to pick up Maebe from the bus stop then go to the supermarket where she would find something to make him. What she would make him was still undecided.

She waited for Maebe, her mind spinning from all the different recipes that she had looked over that morning and was happy when the small girl ran off the bus looking around. Gabriella beeped the horn twice which caught the brunette's attention. Maebe looked at the car, confused for a few moments until she saw Gabriella sitting in the driver's seat. A smile lit up her face as she ran over to the car. Gabriella reached over and opened the passenger door.

"Hi! Why do you have Daddy's car?" she asked as she got in. She threw her pink and green backpack into the back seat and looked at Gabriella as she put on her seatbelt.

"I told him I needed to get a few things and he has his cop car," Gabriella told Maebe as she turned the car on.

"Where are we going," Maebe asked.

"Supermarket so we can get some stuff to cook," Gabriella told her.

"Wait…are you cooking," Maebe asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Well, yes. It's going to be a surprise for your dad," Gabriella told her.

"Are you sure that you cooking when Daddy isn't home is really the best idea," Maebe asked tactfully.

"I think we can manage without him for one little thing," Gabriella assured her.

"If you say so," Maebe answered. Both girls were quiet as Gabriella drove to the store and when they pulled into the parking lot, a huge smile lit up Maebe's face.

"I got it!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked as she reached over to unbuckle Maebe.

"Pineapple upside down cake!" Maebe told her. Gabriella was surprised at the happy look on the eight year olds face.

"Maebe sweetheart, that sounds complicated," Gabriella told her.

"No, you know how to make it and its Daddy's favorite," Maebe assured.

"Maebe, I may have known how to make it but I don't know now. I don't even know what I would get for that," Gabriella told her.

"Don't worry. We have a recipe at home and I make it with my grandma all the time so I know what we need to get," Maebe told her before she opened her door. Gabriella sighed and got out of the car. She shut her door and met Maebe at the rear of the car. The small girl slipped her hand into Gabriella's, causing Gabriella to smile.

Once they were in the store it was obvious as Gabriella pushed around the carriage that Maebe was the one in charge. As they were walking up and down the aisles, several things happened. Things that were bound to happen eventually. The first one seemed unimportant but in reality, running into this person was something that started the  
Domino effect.

"Aunt Kelsi!" Maebe yelled excitedly. A petite brunette turned around, a smile on her face.

"Hey Maebe!" Kelsi said as walked over. Maebe threw herself at Kelsi, who hugged her tightly while Gabriella watched curiously.

"How are you?" Kelsi asked Maebe.

"Great," Maebe answered.

"And Dad, how is he?" Kelsi asked.

"Fine," Maebe answered.

"Hey Gabriella," Kelsi said, her smile was warm as she looked up at Gabriella.

"Hi," Gabriella replied.

"Oh Gabriella, this is my aunt Kelsi," Maebe said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're a little off kilter," Kelsi said jokingly.

"Yeah," Gabriella said smiling.

"Well it was nice to see you Aunt Kelsi but we have to get moving…we're making a cake for dad," Maebe told her.

"Right, well…good luck," Kelsi told her.

"Thanks," Maebe said before she started to walk away.

"Bye Maebe baby," Kelsi said, smiling at Maebe's nickname. Maebe turned around to grin at Kelsi and waved.

"Bye Gabriella, it was really nice to see you," Kelsi told her.

"Bye," Gabriella said, smiling as she pushed the carriage down the aisle following Maebe.

"So Maebe baby?" Gabriella said as they walked down the next aisle.

"It's my nickname and how I got my name. When I was in my mommy's stomach she used to ask my dad all these questions about me. You know whether he thought I would have blue eyes? Whether I would be tall like him? But she always got upset when he said he didn't know so he just started saying maybe baby and when I was born my mom decided to name me Maebe because she said that was all he said the whole time I was in her stomach," Maebe explained. Gabriella smiled on the outside but inside she was jealous of the woman who was lucky enough to carry Troy's daughter.

"What's your middle name?" she asked out of curiosity hoping for a hint about the woman Troy didn't discuss.

"Gina," Maebe answered as she stood on tip toe to get something off a shelf. Gabriella stopped moving and her eyes widen as she stood there. She had been told many things about her past life and was holding on to those details as if she was drowning in a sea and they were life jackets.

"Gina? Why did they decide that?" Gabriella asked hoping Maebe wouldn't notice the way her voice seemed to be cracking.

"Because it was my mommy's mom's name," Maebe answered not paying attention. Gabriella knew then, the small girl standing in front of her was her daughter. She stared at Maebe trying to find a hint of her but all she saw was Troy…at first. The curls were hers and the small nose was hers. As she studied the girl's nose her hand went up to touch her own nose.

"What's wrong?" Maebe asked her then as she looked at Gabriella's pale shock stricken face.

"Nothing…nothing," Gabriella muttered. Meanwhile, Kelsi was at the end of the aisle watching as Gabriella stared at her daughter. Kelsi remembered the last time she had spoken to Gabriella before she left with a sad smile on her face.

"_I can't stand to even look at him," Gabriella told Kelsi as they sat in Gabriella and Troy's living room. Troy was out with Chad, Jason and Zeke leaving Gabriella home with a small Maebe who was happily sleeping in her mother's arms._

"_Gabriella, why don't you just talk to him?" Kelsi asked._

"_Because once he knows, he is going to hate me Kelsi," Gabriella told her. Gabriella's eyes were quickly filling with tears. _

"_First of all Gabriella, Troy would never hate you. You have to know that. The man adores you. Second, this was not your fault," Kelsi told her._

"_If I had been more careful, none of this would have been happened," Gabriella whispered as she held Maebe closer to her._

"_Gabriella, you need to tell him," Kelsi whispered as she stared into her best friend's eyes. There was a strange look in Gabriella's eyes. A look of desperation and sadness. Kelsi didn't think anything of it. She was allowed to be sad right now. _

"If only I had told him," Kelsi whispered as she sat in her car six years later.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I am so sorry that wait has been this long but things have been crazy! A lot happened in this chapter like a look into what happened and Gabriella realizing that Maebe is her daughter so hopefully that makes up for it. Please review!!)**


	6. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
